poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
"Demon Llama!"
(Pacha puts the cart and the wagon in the backyard) (The movie pauses) Kuzco as llama: (chuckles) Hi. Excuse me. Two seconds here. Um, I'm the one in the cart. Remember? (Marks the circle around the bag) This story's about me, (marks the x on Pacha) not him. Okay. You got it? All right. We're gonna move ahead. Sorry to slow you down. (Moves back and then comes back marking on Pacha before he chuckles and moves back) (The movie continues playing) (Pacha walks, when he he sees the bag moving and opens it to see what it was) Pacha: Huh? Whoa. (Kuzco groans) Pacha: Where'd you come from, little guy? Kuzco: No touchy. (Franklin and Snail scream) (Dodger's friends scream and run) (Babar, Celeste and their children scream) Pacha: Demon llama! Kuzco: Demon llama? Where? (The llama screams and Kuzco screams and runs) Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! (falls down) Ow! Ow, my head. Pacha: Okay, demon llama. Just take it easy. Franklin: We mean you no harm. Kuzco: What are you talking about... Oh, wait, I know you. You're that whiny peasant. And you're that gang of the animals! Pacha: Emperor Kuzco? Kuzco: Yeah. Who do you think you were talkin' to? Pacha: Uh, how did... um. You don't look like the emperor. Kuzco: What do you mean I don't look like the emperor? Pacha: Do this... (moves his fingers) Kuzco: What is this, some kind of little (moving the llama's hooves) game you country folk like to... (gasps) It can't be! (walks to the body and see his llama form on his reflection) My face! My beautiful, beautiful face! Pacha: Okay, okay, okay. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kuzco: I'm an ugly, stinky llama! Pacha: Wait, okay, Your Majesty. Shh. Kuzco: Llama face! Pacha: What happened? Kuzco: (tries to stand up as a human) I'm tryin' to figure that out, okay? (falls down and laughs and then cries) I can't remember. I can't remember anything. Wait a minute. I remember you. I remember telling you that I was building my pool... where your house was, and then you got mad at me. Oh! And you turned me into a llama! Pacha: What? No, I did not. Kuzco: Yes, and then you kidnapped me. Pacha: Why would I kidnap a llama? Kuzco: I have no idea. You're the criminal mastermind, not me. Pacha: What? Kuzco: You're right. That's giving you way too much credit. Flora: (in Nellie's voice) Are you kidding? Beaver: (in Gloria's voice) Won't you just tell us? Kuzco: Okay. I have to get back to the palace. Yzma's got that "secret lab." I'll just snap my fingers and order her to change me back. Hey, you. No time to waste. Let's go. Hey, everyone! I want to get out of this body. Wouldn't you? Now let's go. Pacha: Build your summerhouse somewhere else. Kuzco: You wanna run that by me again? Rabbit: That wasn't very nice! Babar: We can't let you go back unless you change your mind... and build your summer home somewhere else. Kuzco: I got a little secret for you. Come here. No, closer. I don't make deals with talking animals and peasants! Pacha: Then I guess I can't take you back. Kuzco: Fine. I don't need you. Bear: Kuzco, (in Mowgli's voice) where are you going? Kuzco: I can find my own way back. Pacha: I wouldn't recommend it. It's a little dangerous if you don't know the way. Kuzco: Nice try, pal. Pacha: No, really. I'm telling you... there are jaguars and snakes and quicksand. Kuzco: I'm not listening. Pacha: I'm not kidding. Listen, you cannot go in there. Kuzco: Ow! Still not listening. Pacha: Aw, you... Fine. Fine. Franklin: (in Koda's voice) Fine. Go into the jungle. Pacha: Go ahead. If there's no Kuzco, there's no Kuzcotopia. Takes care of my problem. (Pacha goes back to where he talked to Chicha, but he turns to look when Kuzco disappears into the jungle) (Pacha sighs beginning to change his mind) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts